


Shifters

by CyberCats



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, i really don't know whats going to happen with this, idk if rating will change, tell me who else you want me to ship and if you want them genderbended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCats/pseuds/CyberCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifters. People both human and animals that can shape shift between the two. They are wanted by the government but some have integrated themselves into society with the help of some humans. Meet Kazu and Kou, two shifters that start going to a human high school and the events that start unfolding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifters

**Author's Note:**

> I am not giving up on Ranging Emotions but I have writer's block for the next chapter. I also have more stories that I want to publish so I'll be putting out the first chapters of those as well. Please tell me if you have a fic want me to finish first or if you want me to update different chapters on different fics.
> 
> ***Please read the end note if you have a ship you want me to write***

They are known as 'Shifters', a half-human half-animal hybrid that transforms back and forth when they wish to, living longer than regular humans. They generally live in the safety of the woods where there are no dangers to them. Because shifters are a rare species they are hunted by the government and thus are wary of people. Though different clans usually have an alliance with other -different- species of shifters, sometimes they will attack each other.

When shifters are born they are usually in animal form, seeing as though they can't control their powers yet. When they get old enough they are taught to shift their form, turning into a mix between a human while retaining some animal parts. It takes them quite a while after to learn to take the form of a regular human and once they know how they can easily switch from any of the three forms. Once they take a human form they rarely turn into their animal form, unless they or their pack is in danger or are being attacked. When shifters give birth or when their partner dies they will turn into their animal form and eventually become weak and die. There are some rare cases, however, where a shifter will retain a human form and be put into an eternal slumber where their body won't decompose and is preserved forever.

* * *

 

Furihata Kouki is a werewolf. Well technically you'd call her a wolf shifter. She was born as a wolf cub with chocolate brown fur and matching eyes. While in her hybrid form ears stick out from her long brunette hair with fur covering her chest like a bra and her bottom like booty shorts, with a line of fur decorating her wrists and ankles resembling bracelets. She has sharp canines, protruding out and her eyes glowing when she's angry. Her human form is that of a regular teenage girl, no canines or glowing eyes. In her wolf form she seems to be docile but when angry or feeling threatened her eyes will glow a fierce gold, hair standing up on edge, fangs getting much bigger and sticking out of her mouth, and claws bared.  


Furihata was born as a pack leader's daughter into a peaceful clan, Seirin, but seeing as they're too nice they were attacked frequently by other wolves and feline tribes. Because of this they have made alliances with different species. One of their most prominent allies is a bird clan dubbed Shuutoku, mainly made up of ravens, crows, and hawks. The two clans have been friends since as long as anyone could remember and live in close proximity of each other, if not the same same community, referred to as Principality. They have helped each other fights off others and hunt for food. 

Takao Kazunari is part of the very same bird clan, also the daughter of a pack leader. She is a hawk shifter with black hair and silver eyes, but some have mistaken her for a crow or raven because of her hybrid form. In her hybrid form her hair curves around her face and she wears a strapless jet black dress made of feathers reaching mid thigh with some smaller feathers hanging around her neck and ankles. She also has a huge pair of wings resting on her back and her eyes glow as well. When in human form she is a regular girl with no wings and silvery-blue eyes. In her animal form she turns into a medium-sized black hawk with some white decorating her wings and tail. Her iris will turn a glowing yellow color, contrasting with her dark black pupil when she is angry. Her talons also get sharper.

Both her and Furihata grew up together so they became best friends, being inseparable.

* * *

 

Even with the government after them, shifters have found their way into human society. They go to school under the guise of normal humans and get jobs as well. Some humans know the truth of the matter and even if they sell shifters out to the government for a hefty prize, more often then not they will keep their secrets safe. Both Seirin and Shuutoku had shifters who went to school, with the chairman and others there knowing and not exposing their secrets. They even heard stories of humans and shifters marrying one another and starting a family together, something not frowned upon but considered rare. Children born of humans and shifters were born as hybrid mixes and found it extremely difficult to change forms, though it wasn't impossible.

Seeing as the schools near their tribes never exposed any shifters' secrets, their fathers' (both clan leaders) decided to let both girls enroll to whichever one they wanted when they were deemed a suitable age, though living longer than humans they had numerous years of knowledge to back them up. Takao didn't know of anyone from Shuutoku attending school, and only knew Furihata's childhood friends from Seirin, Fukuda Hiroshi and Kawahara Koichi. They attended the school Teiko Gakuen, or Teiko High as some called it, so both girls decided to go there together. Both men enrolled a year earlier so they would be 2nd years while the girls would be in their first year.

* * *

"Get up Kou!" Takao yelled, tapping on the window of Furihata's bedroom. The sleeping girl then sat up and rubbed her eyes, walking to her window and opening it up to let her friend in.

"Please stop doing that, it's really unnerving Kazu" Furi stated as she started getting dressed into Teiko's uniform. "Why are you awake so early anyways? Hiroshi and Koichi won't be here until 30 minutes and even then school starts in an hour."

"Hahaha, sorry sorry. I was just too excited so I ended up waking earlier than I expected. Though as a hawk you'd think I'd be nocturnal."

"Same goes for me too. Did you want to stay in my room and chat or did you wanna go downstairs and eat breakfast?" Furi turned to face her, just getting finished with brushing her hair.

"Ooh I'm always a bitch for food! I was also hoping that your mom would make me a bento since I kind of forgot to make my own" she smiled sheepishly.

"I figured as much. Mom should be awake by now so let's ask her to make us some." Both girls went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Furi's mother cooking while her father and older brother were eating.

"Good morning" Furi said.

"Morning Furihatas" Takao chirped, giving them her trademark grin.

"Good morning Kazunari, Kouki" Mrs. Furihata replied. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yup! Also bento please!" Takao took a seat next to Mr. Furihata while Furi sat across from her and next to her brother.

"How'd you even get in here?" Brother Furihata asked.

"Through her window of course!" Mr. Furihata sweat dropped at her reply.

"You do know that we have a door, right?"

"Yeah but I like to watch Kou sleep for a while."

"You weirdo."

"Like you're not."

"You little-"

"Stop bickering you two" Mrs. Furihata said while serving the two girls breakfast. "I put your two bentos on the counter. Yours are there as well Dear, Calvin."

"It's almost time to get to work" Mr. Furihata said, getting up from his seat. "You need a ride to uni, Calvin?"

"Yeah" Furi's brother said. "Thanks for the food mom. I'll see you guys later then." He gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the forehead, Furi a kiss on the temple, and stopped and stared at Takao.

"What?" she asked. He only looked at her before flicking her forehead and giving her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing his bento, and then exiting the kitchen. "Does this mean he's courting me or does he consider me family?" she asked, touching where he kissed her. Although Furi's family didn't do a lot of PDA they did have a tradition of kissing people whom they liked and were close too. Soon the tradition rubbed off on their friends and it became a regular occurrence. Where they placed their kisses meant different things, however.

"Pretty sure a kiss on the neck means they're courting you" Furi said, biting into a piece of toast. "Am I right dad?"

"Everyone's meanings of kisses differ" he replied, moving to his wife and kissing her on the lips. "Just like for me kissing on the lips means 'You're mine'."

"Honey!" his wife swatted his arm.

"Oh look at the time. I must be going." He picked up his bento, kissed both Kazu and Kou on the forehead, and left. When they heard him open the door they heard a faint "Hello Hiroshi, Koichi" and then footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Yo guys" Hiroshi said as both he and Koichi entered the kitchen. Both guys proceeded to take the girls' hands and kissed them.

"Wanna tell me what this means?" Takao asked.

"Just a greeting" Koichi replied.

"Your customs are too confusing. How many different kinds of kisses are there?"

"A whole bunch" Hiroshi said. "Some more intimate than others."

"Okay so what's the difference between a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the temple, and a kiss on the cheek for you guys?"

"A kiss on the temple is for siblings" Furi replied to which both boys nodded in consent.

"A kiss on the forehead is pretty general and for anyone" Hiroshi said.

"I think it's for someone you care about" Koichi said.

"Huh, I thought that's what a kiss on the cheek is for."

"Pretty sure that's for when you start dating someone."

"That's what a kiss on the lips is for."

"I said when you start dating."

"Then it's obviously a kiss on the neck-"

"You ignorant fool that's when you're ready to mate and have se-"

"Okay you guys I think it would've been better if I didn't ask" Takao said.

"It's time to head to school anyways" Furi looked at the clock, gathered the bentos, said goodbye to her mom, and ushered her friends out the door.

* * *

"Great. We're late" a bummed out Takao said, slightly out of breath. They missed the train they needed to take so had to run to school. "I woke up early for this. If you guys didn't start bickering about kisses..." She glared at Fukuda and Koichi.

"You're the one who asked!" Hiroshi yelled, exasperated.

"Let's just take them to the chairman's office so they can get their schedule" Koichi said. They four group of friends headed into the school building. They finally made it to a mahogany door and Koichi knocked on it. They heard some tell them to enter so they did. They saw a white haired man sitting at a desk full of papers.

"Hey Chairman" Hiroshi greeted. "We kind of came late this morning with two of our shifter friends and they need their schedules." The man look up and smiled at them, standing up and walking towards them with a some papers in his hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shirogane Kozo."

"I'm Takao Kazunari!" she smiled and gave a peace sign.

"Furihata Kouki, it's a pleasure." she bowed.

"You two will be a fine addition of students to our school." He gave them their schedules and a club form. "Do you know what club you'll be joining?"

"Club? What's that?" Takao asked.

"Clubs are student-based school organizations, approved by administrators, functioning with myriads of tasks and various purposes. At our school it is mandatory to join one."

"If it wasn't I'd be in the going home club" Hiroshi said and Koichi eagerly nodding, making Chairman Shirogane laugh.

"What club are you guys in?" Furi asked.

"We joined the basketball team. It's one of the biggest clubs at our school. We're placed in 3 different strings and each has their own gym. The 1st string gets to play in official matches, the 2nd string in practice games, while the 3rd string is all about building up your body muscles. They test you and then you're sorted into that category. We're lucky we're wolf shifters because if not I don't think we'd be able to handle the brutal training regime. Though we're kind of stealing the spots of others getting there on their own."

"Nonsense" the Chairman said. "I'm glad you can apply your abilities to sports. If you want to get a job that needs you to be athletic then the club is the right one for you. It will also help strengthen your abilities more."

 _'If I join the club then I can get more stronger and protect my clan from the attacks of other tribes...'_ Furi thought.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Takao asked, turning to Furi and giving a devilish smirk. Furi returned the smile and nodded. "Good. Are girls permitted to play basketball as well, Chairman?"

"Technically anyone can play. I have no problems with that but our coaches might."

"We'd like to join the basketball team then."

"As a manager?" Koichi asked.

"As a player on the team, of course/obviously" both girls stated adamantly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will let you guys decide who else you want shipped. The GoM and other first years in the original knb story will be in their 2nd year and original 2nd years in their 3rd while 3rd years will stay the same unless you have a specific ship request where they haven't met yet or something. Then they'll also be new first years. But yeah, the story will focus on Furi and Takao mostly.
> 
> I'll give you a week to pick your ship.


End file.
